OC Bloopers
by ZussellBrook
Summary: ALL MY OC BLOOPERS FOR MY FUTURE SERIESES!
1. Chapter 1

OC Bloopers for my future series

* * *

Sunny: Hi I am a alpha wolf and... I forgot my line!

Everyone: *laughs*

Me: CUT!

* * *

Precious: I'm Precious! A alpha! My sisters are omegas!

Me: BROTHERS PRECIOUS!

Precious: Dang it!

Everyone but Precious: *laughs*

* * *

Sofia: Aww you guys are so cute! I mean...

*LOUD BOOM SOUND GOES HERE*

Everyone screams.

Me: CUT!

* * *

Sugar: Hi Zoe i'm Sugar! Wait where's Zoe?

Zoe: *comes up* Sorry I had to pee.

Sugar: Really?! *laughs*

Zoe: YES! DEAL WITH IT!

Me: Zoe next time pee before we shoot.

Zoe: Sorry ZussellBrook!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: A HUMAN CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!

Sofia (backstage): Rose i'm not on yet! And that's not even your line!

Rose: Crud.

Me: *facepalms* One scene for this please!

* * *

Spice: Mommy why did my other sisters mie?

Cookie: Die.

Spice: Hey! Bad mommy! Daddy, Mommy told me to die!

Lucky: Cookie.

Cookie: I was correcting her!

Me: *cries* 1 scene!

Everyone but me: *laughs*

* * *

Chase: Hey there little kitty!

Mr.D: You sure Gadget will like that cat?

Bree: Kitten.

Mr.D: CRA-

Me: Donald. language 10 year old director!

Mr.D: Sorry E-

Me: Say my name and I will kill you in your sleep.

Mr.D: Sorry ZussellBrook.

Me: Good.

* * *

Donald: Gadget, sit.

Gadget: *barks*

Donald: Good girl Gadget!

Adam: Gadget's a girl, I though Gadget was/is a boy.

Donald: SON OF A B-

Everyone but Donald: LANGUAGE!

Me: Yes I am a 10 year old you know!


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony: Austin are you sure about this?

Austin: *laughs*

Me: AUSTIN MONICA MOON!

Austin: No now everyone knows my middle name!

Me: Austin, everyone knows your middle name.

* * *

Rosie: Hey...Rosebud?

Budderball: Rosebud is in the fridge. *smiles innocently*

Me: Budderball, bad boy! No treats for you! *goes to fridge and opens it. Takes out Rosebud and put her on the floor*

Rosebud: Thanks ZussellBrook!

Me: Your welcome!

Budderball: Sis, don't kill me!

Me: *smiles* Get him Rosebud!

* * *

Chase: No Douglas, Ruby is a kitten not a bionic kitten!

Douglas: LINE?

Me: Really Douglas?!

Douglas: Sorry ZussellBrook, I didn't fell like studying!

Me: *facepalms*

* * *

Chase: Douglas, don't hurt her she is... not bionic!

Me: Luckily I didn't turn the camera on. *laughs awkwardly*

Chase: I'M INNCEONT!

Everybody but Chase and Ruby: *laughs*

* * *

Ruby: Chase, I know you can't understand me, but I love you! *purrs*

Chase: AWWWWWWWWWW, she likes me!

Me: Not your line Chase.

Chase: YES IT WAS YOU JUST DIDN'T PRESS THE BUTTON!... AND I SAID SHE INSTEAD OF RUBY!

Me: Wow. No comment to the both of us. *facepalms*


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: So how are you Dipper?

Dipper: Fine dad.

Mystery: Woof!

Sofia: Hey UCK tell my dad I said hi!

Me: Cut! This is perfect!

Chase: Lens on and camera off.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO! *cries* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *runs to Aviva and Chris Kratt*

* * *

Martin: Gonna go Wild Wild Wild Kratts Gonna go... CRAP THE CAMREA'S ROLLING!

Chris: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MARTIN SAID A BAD WORD IN FRONT OF OUR 10 YEAR OLD DIRECTOR! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Precious,Cocoa,Tootsie: Arooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sunny: arooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me: Martin I need to talk to you and everyone else take five!

Martin: Son of a b-

Me: *goes and smacks Martin's face hard*

Martin: OWIE! *holds his cheek*

* * *

Harmony: *paws at Austin's coat*

Austin: *holding in his laugh in*

Dez: *holding his laugh to*

Dez and Austin: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

Me: I will strangle you 2!

*i chase them around*


	5. Chapter 5

Me: *eats Fun Dip* I'm eating Smile Dip!

Chase: Fun Dip

Me: WHO CARES CHASE!?

Chase: Let's go to the scene.

Me: Action!

Chris: Precious, has to leave?

Zack: Either Precious, Cocoa, Tootsie, Martin, Koki, Jimmy Z, or Aviva!

Chris: *passes out*

Zack: Hello Chris?

Me: NOT IN THE SCRIPT!

* * *

Sunny:...

Kate:...

Humphrey:...

Stinky:...

Claudette:...

Runt:...

Hunter: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Me:... CUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Gadget: *barks*

Ruby: *meows*

Adam: BALL, BALL, BALL, *ball whacks him in the face* Ouch, ouch, ouch!

Me: Not going as planned with the ball hitting Adam in the face, but heck i'll keep it!

Chase: You call _me_ the dumb one, i'm the smartest person in the world!

Me: *hits Chase in the face with the ball*

Chase: *falls down* OUCH!

Me: *smiles* Ha-ha!

* * *

**Author's note Gadget is Mr. D's brown and white collie. He wears a collar that Don- Chase made to understand him.**

Read my profile t see my OC's and if you have any blooper ideas tell me them!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Before we start I want to say that Scarlet is my OC Precious is not really anymore. Oh and has this ever happened to you?

Me: Your brother buys Subway and he gives half the meatball one to you. You take a few bites and realize you have to take out a bunch of stuff you don't like leaving only the meatball, lettuce, and bread? Cause it's happing to me.

* * *

Me: *mouth full of meatball sandwich* action!

Random Doctor Guy: There is a 100% chance Sofia will forget all of you.

Everyone but RDG: WHAT?!

Martin: My daughter!

Koki: My daughter!

Cassidy: My sister!

Scarlet howling: My owner!

Chris: My niece!

Aviva: My niece!

Dipper and Mable: Our cusion!

Chrystal: Random girl in my life!

Everyone: What?

Me: Wait what?

Chrystal: I am not your OC!


End file.
